


Oh, the dye

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hannibal and will are so close their minds begin to blur into each other.





	Oh, the dye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Quiet_Place](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Quiet_Place/gifts).




End file.
